The legend of Zutara: Fangs of fate
by JJ Dragon
Summary: 2 years after the war, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Katara are on a summer vacation. Zuko is running a few 'errands'. However, Katara has nightmares and Zuko is hiding something that only the nightmares can answer. Why did she never listen? Contains Zutara
1. The nightmares and him

**Zutara, vampires and a whole lot of action!**

**The legend of Zutara: Fangs of fate**

**Chapter 1:**

**The nightmares and _him_**

Katara awoke, screaming. Another nightmare. The same one, in fact, as last night. But, worse. These nightmares were giving her the creeps. She had to tell Aang.

***

"Katara!" Aang cried, happily, when she walked out of her tent for break fast. The group had decided to spend a summer vacation away in the earth nation. Zuko had gone to run a few errands, so he couldn't join in.

"I wonder how Zuko's doing?" Katara mused, eating her cereal.

"Poor guy must be bored to tears." Toph pointed out.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka breezed. "He _never _gets bored!" Katara looked away. She missed her friend, but, she couldn't feel any more than that, could she? They were just friends weren't they? Then, why did it feel like her soul was broken in two?

***

Zuko ran through the forest. She couldn't have gotten far… Zuko stopped at a tree and looked around in the clearing. He was thirsty. He hadn't drunk anything for days. He hated being this. _This monster. _He saw a couple of stags nearby. He would be strong enough to fight them off and he be able to go for a few more days without doing this again… Zuko weighed his choices. His sister could have set this trap or it could just be a coincidence… Suddenly, his instincts kicked in. He launched at the stags, fighting and killing them. After ten minutes had passed, he got up and continued his search for Azula. He preyed that the girl he loved was ok. Katara meant the world to him.

***

"Aang, can I talk to you a second?" Katara asked him.

"Sure." Aang replied. "Why?"

"I've been having these terrible nightmares. I can't really tell anyone else…"

"Sure!" Aang breezed. "I'll be happy to help!" Aang led Katara into his tent. Katara laid on the bed and Aang grabbed a chair.

"I want you to fall asleep and tell me what happens." Aang told her. She nodded and closed her eyes…

Katara looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood. She took in her surroundings. She seemed to be sat in a circle, but what for? Then, she saw him. Pale face, sharp fangs and black eyes, snarling. She looked in the opposite direction. There was a woman, who looked identical to him. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Zuko didn't move. Neither did the woman. Suddenly, Zuko launched forward, landing in front of Katara, trying not to smell the blood. The woman launched herself on him and they began to fight. In the end, the woman was so hurt, she ran off, faster than the wind. This bit was the worst part of the nightmare. Zuko turned, eyes still black. He'd smelt her blood and wanted it. He walked to her. Katara couldn't move. Then, he did something he'd never done before. He knelt by her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, then killed her…

Katara screamed. Aang looked afraid.

"What happened?!" He asked fearfully. Katara explained.

"What?" Aang almost laughed. "You think Zuko's a-?!"

"No!" Katara objected. "My dream does."

"Sure you don't." Aang commented, sarcastically.

"I'm going outside!" Katara huffed. She stormed out. She saw Toph, Sokka and Suki chatting.

"I'm going for a walk." She told them and walked into the woods. It wasn't long before Katara realised she was lost. The woods were eerie. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her shoulders. Katara almost screamed, but saw nobody. Then, the person was in front of her.

"Where d'ya think yer goin', darlin'?" The man hissed, smiling, wickedly.

***

Zuko's heart suddenly leapt. Katara was in trouble. His protective sense said so. Zuko made to go, but he hesitated. If he left now, the whole world would be in danger, but, if he didn't leave, Katara could die. He sprinted out of the forest, faster than the wind. He had to get there quickly.

***

Katara looked into the eyes of the man. He had black eyes and extended canines. _No! _Katara thought, _that's impossible! You can't be! _The man grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me, you stalker!" She screamed. He laughed.

"Hopefully, you taste better than you talk." He chuckled and opened his mouth… Suddenly, the man was knocked over. He groaned and looked up. There was a teenager, standing in front of his prey.

"Get away from her." The teenager growled, baring his own set of fangs. The man glowered.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. Katara looked at the teenager. The boy she knew, who couldn't join them because of his 'errands'.

"Zuko?" She asked, happily surprised. Zuko didn't reply.

"I said," Zuko repeated. "Get away from her!" The man shook his head laughing. Zuko sighed. He drew fire. The man stopped laughing and backed away.

"Please!" He stammered. "I-I meant no harm." With that, he ran away. Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Zuko." She said. Zuko turned to her and scowled.

"Don't ever," He warned. "walk into the woods on your own again!" With that, Zuko stomped off.

"OI!" Katara yelled. Zuko stopped. He didn't look any different from when he had joined their group, two years ago. Zuko sighed.

"Even though you're 16," He glowered. "You're still as stubborn as hell." She laughed.

"Are you coming back to the group?" She asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I said so." He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please?" She said, with sadness in her eyes. He sighed.

"Ok. Fine." He gave up. Katara lead him back to the camp, his soft, golden eyes watching her all the time. _I'm so glad he isn't the blood sucking monster from my nightmares _she thought.

Oh, how wrong she was…


	2. The truth

**Zuko is coming back to the group! What will happen?**

**Chapter 2:**

**The truth**

Katara dragged Zuko back to the camp. She hadn't seen him since her sixteenth birthday. That was a long time ago. When Katara and Zuko finally got to the camp site, everyone stared.

"Zuko?" Everyone asked, surprised.

"Hi." He said. Suddenly, Toph, Suki and Katara hugged him. Aang and Sokka just shook his hand.

"What've I missed?" Zuko asked them.

"Not much." Sokka replied, eating a doughnut.

"I missed you lots." Katara replied. Aang tried his best not to give Zuko a cold look. Ever since he left, Katara had been depressed. Zuko was getting in the way of his relationship plan.

"Yeah…" Zuko paused, smiling at her. "I missed you too."

That night, Katara slept, with no nightmares.

***

Katara awoke when she heard someone call her name. She got dressed and walked outside. It was Zuko.

"Zuko!" She smiled. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Can't sleep." He replied.

"And you come to me?" She giggled. He just smiled.

"Katara." He said, suddenly serious. "Are you and Aang…?"

"No." She said. "Not anymore." Katara walked over to him and hugged him, tightly.

"Ever since you left," she sighed. "I had terrible nightmares about you." Zuko looked at her, stunned. She laughed.

"Don't worry!" She chuckled. "They were stupid."

"What happened?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Well," She giggled. "I dreamt that you were a vampire!" She broke into a fit of giggles. Zuko looked shocked.

"Oh." He suddenly smiled.

"Yeah! I know!" She laughed.

"Um… Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me for a second. We need to talk."

"Come in my tent." Katara offered. Zuko followed her inside.

***

Unknown to Zuko and Katara, Aang was watching the whole conversation. He decided to hide round the tent and listen in.

***

So, Zuzu got a new girlfriend? The woman ran around the tent and hid, intent upon eavesdropping.

***

"What d'ya want to talk about?" Katara asked, still smiling.

"Katara," Zuko said. "You may want to sit down." She sat down. He looked right at her, his golden eyes reflecting her smile.

"I AM a vampire. I could attack you at any moment." He said. Her smile faded.

"I…" She tried.

"If you don't believe me, make a test! I'll pass it better than anybody in the world!" He snapped. She looked stunned.

"Sorry." Zuko apologised.

"I've got a test for you." She smiled. "Sit next to me." He sat next to her. She looked into his golden eyes. She lent forward and kissed him. She let go and they looked at each other. Katara looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have-"

"Katara." Zuko said, softly. She turned to face him. He lent in and he kissed her, passionately. Katara didn't resist.

***

As soon as Aang heard their kissing, he leapt up. Zuko was a vampire and he was kissing Katara. _His _Katara. Aang got angry. He decided he was going to stop this. Zuko was spoiling everything.

***

The woman laughed. She'd finally found Zuko's weakness. No more hiding in the shadows and running. She ran back to her home, to prepare herself.

***

Zuko and Katara were still kissing when Aang walked.

"Hey!" Aang yelled angrily. They stopped kissing.

"Do you mind Aang?!" Katara yelled. "This is private!"

"Yeah. It's not like I can hear you from outside or anything!" Aang snapped, sarcastically.

"Get out!" Katara yelled. Zuko got up.

"Aang. Leave. Right now." He growled. Aang looked at Zuko's eyes. They were blood red with anger.

"Bite me and suck up the blood." Aang hissed back. A low growl escaped Zuko's throat. Katara got up and stood between them.

"Just leave!" She told Aang. Aang stormed out. Zuko still had red eyes.

"He's gone now." Katara said, hugging him. Zuko looked at her.

"I hope so." He said, his tone softening. Katara noticed his eyes had gone back to their usual gold.

"Why do you eyes change colour?" She asked.

"Emotions." He muttered. "Red for anger, gold for love, sadness and stuff like that, grey for dying, white for dead and black for…" He trailed off. Katara looked at him.

"For blood desire." He finished. She kissed him, lightly.

"Well, you passed my test!" She giggled. Zuko laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I did." He smiled.

"Lets go outside ." She said. Zuko shook his head.

"Sunlight." He told her.

"Does it hurt you?" She asked.

"No, it just… never mind. Let's go." With that, they walked outside to see the others.

***

Luckily, it was dark outside.

"Katara! Zuko!" Toph exclaimed.

"Have a nice private time?" Sokka mused. Katara wanted to hit her 17 year old brother.

"Shut up." She glowered.

"Why should he?!" Aang yelled. "You act like you the boss around here, but you're not!" Suddenly, Zuko appeared behind him.

"I'd think twice before you say anything." Zuko hissed in his ear, suddenly appearing next to Katara.

"Is that a threat, vampire?" Aang hissed. Everyone froze.

"Vampire?" Suki asked shocked.

"Yes!" Aang cried. "Zuko is a vampire!"

"So?" Toph shrugged. "I've met plenty of the shady characters."

"How? When? Why? What the hell?" Sokka yelled. Zuko and Katara sat around the fire.

"Ok." Zuko started. "This is how I became a vampire…"

_Shortly after I joined your group and helped Katara find her mother's killer, I went for a walk. Suddenly, I was surrounded by people I'd never met. They were a cult. I was shocked to learn that Azula was their leader. She pushed me up against a tree. She was super fast and super strong. I realised she was a newly formed vampire. Her intension was to drink all of my blood and leave me to die. She drank half of my blood and left me. However, she had made a huge mistake. Vampires have venom, to turn others into vampires. Experienced vampires can control when they want to use it. Azula, being not so experienced, left venom in my blood. Even though I had passed out, I could feel the venom turning me into a vampire. A few hours later, after I had woken up and fed, she discovered me and we fought. I stopped her and she ran. My so called 'errands' I told you about, was tracking her down and killing her. She feeds off people. I feed off animals, but, sometimes, I can't control myself. That's why didn't want to come back._

"WOW!" Toph and Suki exclaimed. Sokka just sat there, his mouth gaping. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Lovely." Aang hissed sarcastically.

"So you're still 16?" Suki asked.

"Yes." Zuko replied, smiling.

"Are vampires weak to fire?" Katara asked.

"No, but some believe they are. The only ways to kill a vampire are to rip off it's head and burn it to pieces or drown it in the sea, with salt water." Zuko told them. Aang got up.

"I'm going for a walk." He said and stomped off. Zuko growled, quietly. Aang had become his rival. However, even though Zuko disliked him, he didn't want Aang to become his prey.

***

Aang found Sokka's messenger hawk. He quickly wrote a letter, put it into Hawky's canister and away it flew. Aang walked away, thinking about his plan. The letter had said:

_To Bumi,_

_Long time no see! Just one question. Where is the nearest sea from our camp?_

_Thanks from Aang _


	3. Attempted murder!

**Why did Aang ask Bumi that question? What will Zuko and Katara do now?**

**Chapter 3:**

**Attempted murder!**

Aang came back to the group.

"Where did you go?" Zuko asked.

"I don't talk to vampires." Aang said, stomping into his tent.

"What's his problem?" Zuko asked.

"He's probably mad that you stole Katara off him." Sokka suggested.

"He's not going to get me back!" Katara snapped.

"It's ok, Katara." Zuko said, putting his arm around her.

"It's late." Katara said. "We should get to bed." Everyone went to their tents, exchanging good nights to each other. Zuko kissed Katara.

"Good night, Katara." He said, softly. They both went into their tents.

***

The hawk flew through his door. Aang opened the canister and read the letter:

_To Aang,_

_The nearest sea is Shan Sheni. It's a ten minute walk. Here are the directions: ………………………………...................._

_Have a nice journey, from Bumi_

Aang memorised the directions and went into stage 2 of his plan.

***

Zuko heard someone calling him from outside of his tent. He got up and went to see. It was Aang.

"Zuko," Aang said, sincerely. "I've come to say sorry." Zuko stared.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I'm saying sorry." Aang repeated. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. Maybe I could take a walk with you and have a talk."

"Ok." Zuko considered. "Sounds good."

"I know exactly where to go." Aang smiled. "We'll go, just after breakfast."

"Agreed." the vampire replied. They said their good nights and Aang went back to bed. Zuko, being a vampire, didn't go to sleep and just sat down and continued playing four nations.

***

Aang walked outside to see the group having breakfast.

"Good morning." Toph said to him.

"Good morning, Toph!" Aang said, cheerily. Katara was serving breakfast. Then, she noticed.

"Zuko, aren't you going to eat anything?" She asked.

"I don't eat." He replied. "I drink blood, remember."

"Oh yeah!" She smiled. He laughed and went over to her.

"You're so forgetful." He laughed. She kissed him.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt," Toph said. "But, can we keep the mushy stuff to the bare minimum? I'm trying to eat _without _being sick."

"Don't spoil it, Toph." Aang noted. "It's their relationship."

"Thanks Aang." Katara smiled.

***

Aang led Zuko into the woods. They were going to talk.

"So," Aang started. "What do see in Katara?"

"Well," Zuko replied. "She's kind, funny, brave, passionate, compassionate… The list goes on forever."

"Is she a good kisser?" Aang pushed.

"Yeah. She is." Zuko told him, truthfully.

"Could you live without her?"

"No."

"Could she live without you?"

"I don't think so."

"Has she ever said anything about me?"

"No. Never."

"Please don't suck her blood."

"I won't. I can promise you that."

A few moments later, they arrived at the beach. It was calm and quiet. They walked to the edge of the pier.

"It's so cold." Aang commented. "I'm going to go get some wood so we can start a fire." Aang raced off. Zuko stared into the dark ocean. The water would kill him if he fell in. _Did Aang say he was cold? _He thought. _It's summer! What's going on?_

***

Aang hid behind a tree. Final stage. He waved his hand and conjured some air. He pushed it towards Zuko. The blast would push the vampire into the water. He would die and Katara would be his again!

***

Zuko looked out across the ocean. The sun wasn't that nice. Suddenly, something blasted against him. Zuko toppled, head first, into the icy sea water. The coldness swept around him. The water would kill him! His eyes were turning from gold to grey. How could he shout for help? What would Katara do if she found out he was dead? He had to get out… somehow…

***

Toph stood up.

"Can you feel that?" She asked.

"Nope." Suki replied.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Someone drowning!" Toph yelled. "I can feel the vibrations through the earth."

"But who?" Sokka asked. "Aang could get himself out, but…"

"Zuko!" Katara cried. She raced into the forest.

"Wait!" Toph called "I'm coming too!" Toph sprinted after Katara.

"We are too!" Suki called, dragging Sokka with her into the woods.

***

Aang watched from behind the tree. His plan was working! Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. Aang jumped up the tree and sat on the top. He'd watch from above.

***

Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki broke through the last of the brambles. Shan Sheni was beautiful. Katara ran to the edge of the wooden pier. She looked into the ocean and gasped. There was Zuko, not moving or anything. Katara dived into the water and carried Zuko out. His eyes were a very light grey.

"oh my god!" Suki gasped.

"Is he dead?" Sokka asked.

"No. Just unconscious. Could you pass me your meteorite sword, please Sokka?" Katara asked him.

"Why?" He wondered.

"No time to explain." She mumbled. He passed it to her. She put the blade to her wrist and slashed. Blood poured from the wound. Suki's eyes were wide with shock. So were Sokka's.

"So, now Zuko's dead, you decide to become an emo?" He gaped. Katara gave Sokka a cold look. She decided not to answer and got on with what she had to do. She put her wrist on Zuko's mouth. Suki and Sokka then realised what she was doing. The blood wake Zuko up. Suddenly, Zuko's light grey eyes started returning to their usual gold. Zuko sat up and looked around. He saw Sokka and Suki, still gaping, like Zuko had just awaken from the dead. Technically speaking, Zuko _was_ the living dead. Then, he saw Katara. He hugged her.

"Thank you, Katara." He whispered to her.

"I'm just glad you're alive." She whispered back.

***

Aang cursed. Why did Katara come? She always gets in the way! Aang sighed and he walked out from behind the tree and put on his 'OMG! What happened?!' face.


End file.
